Heartbreak Hotel
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys go undercover for ATAC to find out why guests at Hotel Forever are getting death threats. Will staying in a honeymoon suite be enough to spark a flame between Frank and Nancy?
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to my first FanFiction story that is like...you know...not a OneShot, lol. The chapters are kinda short, but the story itself is long! And, the whole thing's written in Nancy's POV (point of view) just for you to know. I rated it T, just in case. I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys, only the new characters that show up in my story. Enjoy!

* * *

I knew it was coming, so I didn't bother crying. I knew something was wrong just by the way Ned's voice sounded over the phone. _Meet me at Manny's_, his voice echoed in my mind. Our favorite diner. The diner we spent our first date at.

I sat at the first table I saw, practically floating all the way to it. I didn't want to believe it was going to happen, but I knew it would. _I'll be there as soon as I can_, I heard Ned's nervous voice inside my head. Nothing felt real. I felt motionless where I sat, and everything around me was a distinct blur.

Ned and I hadn't been all that close recently, since I haven't had many cases lately. It seemed we were better apart then together, which was weird. I couldn't believe it was actually going to happen, but part of me was relieved.

"Hey," Ned said quietly, sitting across from me at the booth.

"Hey," I returned, monotone-ly.

"I'm sorry I called you so early today."

Had it been early? I tried to think back, skipping the way Ned's voice had sounded over the phone. What I had been wearing. My pajamas with magnifying glasses scattered over them. Yes, I guess it had been early.

"And I know this is very sudden."

_Not really_, I wanted to say. And it was true. I knew it was coming. We didn't talk as much as we used to. I was actually surprised to get the call from Ned; despite the time I received it. If he hadn't done it, I'm sure I would have…eventually.

"I think…" He paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think we should…"

It was difficult for him. I wanted to smile at how terrible he was doing this, but the muscles in my cheeks were frozen, as was every other part of my body.

He began repeating the same line, "I think maybe, we should-"

"Break up?" I finished, my voice cracking. I'm not sure if it was because I was on the verge of crying or just because I hadn't said a word since the phone call earlier that day.

Ned's eyes blinked a couple times, and I almost wanted to hear him say something like, "No, I think we should get married", or, "Actually, I was gonna say we should take a trip!" But instead he nodded.

I nodded along with him. He apologized and came over to hug me. A normal gesture that would make my heart melt, but this time my heart remained frozen, like my muscles and everything else in my body.

He left soon after, head down, but I stayed. I just sat there, collecting my thoughts. I wondered how I could have been so surprised when I knew it was coming.

I left about an hour later. I ordered a coffee but I didn't have the stomach to swallow it. I drove back home in my blue roadster; surprised I made it back without crashing at all. At least, I don't think I crashed.

When I entered the doorway, Hannah asked me, "How was your date with Ned?"

_We broke up_, I felt like saying, but I didn't. I didn't feel like answering the questions that would surely follow.

I didn't trust my voice, so to answer her; I forced my cheek muscles to smile. Then, without another word, I headed upstairs.

I called Bess and told her what had happened, and although she had acted surprised, her voice told otherwise. She knew it was going to happen. Everyone knew it was going to happen. I guess the only surprise was when it was going to happen.

After hanging up with Bess, it was pretty much time to go to bed, so I decided to change into my pajamas. But when I opened the door and looked at myself on the full-length mirror on the door, I noticed I was already in my pajamas.

_I never changed since the phone call_, I realized. And for the first time that day, I laughed. I laughed as I shut my closet door. I laughed as I turned off my light. I laughed when I crawled into bed. I laughed myself to sleep, causing all the sadness of the day to wipe away. It felt good.

* * *

The next day, I woke up and got ready, unlike the day before. I had chosen a pair of Levi's, a cute little "Think Green" t-shirt, and some Converse my father had bought me for my birthday last year.

Then I headed over to the mirror to fix my hair and put on my makeup, and the smile I woke up with faded.

I looked down at my neck and the locket around it. The locket Ned gave me just before my trip to Venice. I closed my eyes, and for the first time since he gave it to me, I yanked it off, stashing it away in one of my many jewelry boxes.

My smile returned when I found a surprise I was not expecting downstairs.

"Nancy," Hannah called. "You have some visitors!"

I rolled my eyes. _Must be Bess and George._

I walked into the kitchen and stared wide-eyed.

"Hey, Nancy," Frank said, buttering a piece of toast.

Joe was too busy munching on his eggs to say hello.

Hannah stood behind the brothers and lipped at me, "Cute."

I giggled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," Joe said, mouth full of eggs.

"Why?"

"We're on a little case," Frank smiled. "Thought we could use your help."

A case. I hadn't been on a case in over a month. I definitely needed that. "What's the case?"

Frank looked hesitantly at Hannah, then at me.

"Hannah…" I began.

"Say no more," She smiled. "I'm gone." She walked out of the kitchen, a coffee pot in her right hand.

"What's the case?" I repeated, when I was sure Hannah was out of earshot.

"It's a case with ATAC-"

"Obviously," Joe interrupted.

"The undercover work were doing, well…" A blush crept up Frank's neck, then to his cheeks.

Joe rolled his eyes. "We both need girlfriends."

"Fake girlfriends!" Frank blurted.

"Our case packet said something about several couples getting death threats the day they check into this hotel."

"You need a 'fake' girlfriend for that?" I questioned.

"The hotel is couples only," Frank explained. "Even the staff has to be a couple. It's weird."

"I already got Bess on board with me," Joe continued. "But since George is visiting her grandparents or whatever, Bess suggested Frank take you."

"What else did Bess tell you?" I asked.

Frank and Joe looked at each other, "Nothing."

I nodded, seeming kind of relieved by that. I guess I wasn't in the mood for, "I'm sorry about what happened".

"Alright, let's do it!" I smiled.

"You sure Ned will be okay with it?" Frank wondered, shuffling his feet.

I twitched at his name. "It'll be fine."

* * *

Hope that was an okay first chapter! I'll try to add more and more chapters like everyday or every other day. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, I've never done a story with more than one chapter, so I hope I'm doing this right... Again, don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys, just wish I did, lol.

* * *

With approving nods and confused smiles from the brothers, I went up to my room to pack.

I grabbed my suitcase, and started throwing what I could into it. Jeans…sweaters…tees…socks…

Bess wouldn't be happy with it, since her suitcases were always organized. Of course, she usually brought five different suitcases on a trip, one for each type of clothing she owned.

After I finished packing, I realized all my stuff wasn't very…romantic. And the whole case involved us to look like a couple, so I headed to my closet, where I kept my dresses.

I didn't normally wear dresses, since I was always on a case, and high heels and red dresses weren't exactly a fashion statement when you're sneaking through old secret passageways.

I was surprised to find I only owned three dresses. A long yellow one which I was to wear on special occasions, such as holiday's or family get-togethers; a flower print one that belonged to my mother. I always liked wearing that one around the house when I was feeling down; and a red, kind of short, dress, which I usually wore on dates…preferably with Ned.

I tried to remind myself that just because I wore the dress with Ned, it didn't make it Ned's dress, like the locket. So I grabbed the red and yellow dress. I left the flower print, fearing I would ruin it if I wore it. And gently folded them in my suitcase.

I picked up my suitcase and lugged it downstairs, where Frank, Joe and now Bess stood.

"Hey, Nancy," Bess smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," I said, placing a loose hair behind my ear. "You?"

She nodded, showing her packed suitcases. Four of them. I was close.

"Okay, so let's get a move on!" Joe exclaimed, heading out the door.

"After you," Frank bowed playfully, allowing Bess and I to pass.

We giggled and walked outside to the Hardy's beat-up blue truck.

"We're supposed to look like a couple in _that_?" Bess made a face.

Joe looked at Bess, then at the old car, rubbing his chin. "She's got a point."

"Alright," Frank said. "We'll take mine, but only if I drive the whole way."

"What you don't trust me?" Joe asked, innocently.

"No."

I held in a chuckle. Frank and Joe jumped into the truck, signaling us to join. I helped Bess put her suitcases in the trunk, along with mine, and we got into the back seat.

"We'll pass our house on the way," Frank explained. "Then we'll switch cars. Will you be fine until then?"

Bess held her nose, and I nudged her slightly. "We'll be fine."

Joe started up his car and moved forward. I was so excited; I completely forgot what had happened just a day earlier, until we passed Ned on the way.

There he was, in front of the ice cream parlor, kissing my enemy, Deirdre. I could feel the color fade from my face, and I thought I was going to be sick, especially when Ned's eyes opened and he noticed me. The look on his face almost said, "Sorry".

I didn't really care that he was kissing her, it was just how soon he had decided to do it. We'd only just broken up, and he already had a girl fall for him. Or maybe he'd been seeing her way before we broke up.

I looked away and focused on my car buddies. Bess was examining her nails, Joe was watching the road cautiously, while Frank pointed out little potholes so Joe wouldn't fall into them. So, I'm guessing no one else saw Ned and the girl sucking off his face, which was good. I didn't want to deal with it. I didn't want to deal with any real relationship, just the fake one made for the case.

* * *

We stopped at Bayport about an hour later, and we moved everything, including ourselves from Joe's car to Frank's. Then we made our way to the airport. After passing through all the security, we were on the plane.

Bess and Joe sat next to each other in front of Frank and I who also sat beside each other. That way we would look more couple-y. I've never done undercover work like Frank and Joe have, so I guess I didn't think over minor details like that.

The plane started up and I grabbed the armrest, trying to stay calm, unaware that Frank's hand was resting there.

"Oh," I apologized, quickly taking my hand away. "I'm sorry."

He smiled at me, and it was just then that I actually realized that Frank and I were alone. Well, almost alone, if you tried to drone out Bess and Joe's constant flirting.

There had been plenty of times that I had been alone with Frank, but that's when I was dating Ned, so I knew where to keep my boundaries. This time there was no Ned, so it felt different. I tried my best to keep from blushing when he looked at me.

I had always known Frank had a crush on me, but being the kind of guy he was, he knew to never make a move, completely aware of my relationship with Ned. If I told him about Ned, I wonder if he would just pounce at the chance to be with me.

But did I really want that? No, I realized. It was too soon. Not for Ned, of course, but for me.

I was so into my thoughts, I hadn't registered Frank's last sentence. "I'm sorry?"

"I said 'you're not wearing your locket'," He repeated. Yep, he was definitely a detective.

I grabbed at where my locket used to rest. "Oh…yeah." I wasn't sure what to say.

He knew didn't want to talk about it, but detectives always press on, so he did. "What happened to it?"

"I just didn't feel like wearing it," I said, twirling a bit of hair. I once read an article that most girls absent-mindedly mess with their hair when they are near a guy they like. I quickly realized this and placed my arms on the side of my body.

"Why not?" Just by the way Frank said it, you could tell he wasn't just saying this just to keep a conversation going, but because he actually wanted to know. I liked that.

Almost enough to tell him the truth? "The chain broke." No.

"Oh," Frank's eyebrows rose and he leaned back in his chair. "I just thought…never mind."

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"On the way out of River Heights," He started. "I saw Ned…with…"

I gasped quietly. Frank had saw Ned kissing Deirdre. Now he thought Ned was cheating on me. I slapped my forehead.

"Ned and I broke up," I said, interrupting his blabber.

He looked surprised for a moment, and then he nodded. "That's kind of what I figured…I just didn't want to say anything. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine, it was for the better."

There was silence for a while.

"Thanks for the case invite," I said, placing my hand over his. "It's just what I need to get my mind off everything."

"I couldn't do it without you," He squeezed my hand.

* * *

Okay, hope that was an okay chapter! Thanks for all the replies, by the way! Awesome! =) Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! Still don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. (Not sure if I'm supposed to say that in every chapter, lol.)

* * *

I smiled, and then looked up to find Bess and Joe peeking over their seats at us. They met my glare and jumped back down, whispering.

I pulled my hand free from Frank's and got up, walking over to Bess.

"Bess, can I talk to you for a second?" I looked at Joe. "Alone?"

She sat up and we headed over to the bathroom. It's not the best place to have a chat, especially an airplane bathroom, but we needed to talk.

"What was that?" I insisted.

"What was what?" Bess asked, innocently.

"Is that was this is all about?" I questioned. "This case is just a way to get Frank and me together?"

"No, it's-"

"You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Nancy, the case is real," Bess tried.

"I feel a 'but' coming on," I crossed my arms.

"You sounded so sad on the phone," Bess hung her head low. "And you know how long Frank's liked you."

"What are you saying?"

"George isn't at her grandparents, she's at home, but if her and I went, you'd be all alone and sad and stuff," She rubbed her arm, avoiding eye contact with me.

"So what?" I wondered, my hands now on my hips. "Frank and Joe are in on this?"

"Just Joe," Bess said, waving her hands. "Frank knows nothing about this. I swear!"

I breathed out, relieved. At least that chat he had with me wasn't a lie.

"I'm sorry, Nancy," Bess apologized. "But you are looking forward to the case, right?"

I nodded. "Of course. But what I'm not interested in is romance. I'm fine, Bess." I gave her a hug and we headed out of the bathroom.

I sat back down next to Frank.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Bess forgot how to flush the toilet again," I smiled.

He made a face, as if to say, "No seriously".

"Just a little girl talk," I answered. "We were debating which of those two guys over there is the cutest. I pointed at my left, where two men a bit older than me were fighting over a Game boy. I realized it was a lousy choice of guys when I saw their faces. Neither of them cute.

"Oh," Frank looked uncomfortable. "And which one did you choose?" This time you could tell Frank was just asking to be polite, instead of him really wanting to know.

"Honestly," I said. "Neither."

"Oh?" He lit up a bit.

"Yeah," I continued. "The cute guy I pointed out doesn't even own a Game boy." I was trying my best to get Frank to realize I was talking about him, but he was still a bit confused.

I thought it was cute, but also a little unnerving. "I was referring to you," I said, blurting it out in a whisper.

He turned his head and looked at me. "Really?"

I nudged him, "Oh, right, as if you don't know that you're cute."

His smile stayed strong. "No, I just didn't know you noticed it."

"I'm not blind, you know," I smirked.

"No, but sometimes, you choose to be blind from the things you love the most," He answered.

* * *

After Frank's last comment, we were silent. Well, I was silent. I had put on one of the Airline headphones over my ears so there'd be no further talking between him and I.

It's not that I didn't like Frank. I liked him. A lot. Sometimes I would find myself liking him more than Ned. And now that Ned's gone, I _did_ like him more than Ned.

But what I had told Bess was true. I had no interest in romance at the moment. I was afraid to tell Frank the same. Of course, I didn't make the situation any easier by telling Frank he was cute. I guess I didn't like to see him upset.

I was busy listening to "Teardrops on my guitar", humming along unknowingly, when I felt a tap on my arm. I took off the headset and turned expecting to see Frank looking back at me. But it was Joe.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" I asked, placing the headphones back in their bag. "Where's Frank?"

"He was wondering how you'd feel about trading places," Joe said, a little cautiously.

"But I thought we'd stay seated next to each other to keep the case more realistic."

"Not just the seats," Joe answered. "Change couples. You know, me with you, and him with Bess."

I gasped at this. Well, I guess I officially scared him away. "Why's that?"

Joe sat back in the chair and looked up. "He found out about the little thing Bess and me planned up between you two. He's pretty ticked."

_As was I_, I thought, but didn't say. I was pretty surprised. I thought Frank liked me, so why would he care if he got closer to me? Of course, I'm sure he thought he could do it himself. He's had other girlfriends, after all.

"Oh," Joe spoke up. "And I'm sorry about you and Ned."

I balled my hand into a fist. Why does everyone say sorry? Couldn't they tell it wasn't going so hot? Why is he even sorry? He's the one that cooked up this little thing for Frank and me. If he were really sorry, he wouldn't have played matchmaker.

"It's fine," I said, after a short breath. "Really." I looked at Joe. "Maybe I should talk to Frank about what's going on."

Joe smiled and shot up from his chair. "Great! I'll go get him!"

Right when Joe left to get his brother, my cell phone rang. _When you look my in the eyes…and tell me that you love me…everything's alright…when you're right here by my side…_

I recognized that ring tone. I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID, which read, Ned.

I had meant to delete him from my contacts, but I guess I forgot, just as I forget to do everything else. I got ready to press the ignore button, but stopped. If I didn't answer the phone, he'd know I'm avoiding him, and he'd think I wasn't over him. I was not going to let that happen.

I flipped open the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Nancy, it's-"

"Ned, what do you want?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry about what you saw earlier today," He went on. "And I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"It was for the best, Ned, you know that."

"No, no it's wasn't," He continued. "I was being stupid."

"What are you saying?" I questioned.

"Nancy…" He paused, and for a brief moment, I thought the call had been lost. "Nancy, I still love you."

* * *

Gah! Looks like Ned's still in the picture. Mwa haha! R&R, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!! Still don't own this crime-fighting trio, lol.

* * *

I almost dropped the phone. I would have, if my hand weren't clutching tightly, causing my knuckles to turn white. He still loved me? What was that supposed to mean? You don't go kissing someone's archenemy when you love them. You don't call them outta the blue to break up with them when you love them.

I didn't know what to say. I was completely lost. Here I was about to tell Frank that I've always liked him, and now my ex-boyfriend goes and tells me he still loves me. A day after we break up. A few hours after he was kissing Deirdre's fat lips!

"Nancy?" Ned's voice came over the other line. "Nancy, are you still there?"

"I don't need this right now," I said in a harsher voice than I intended.

"But Nancy-"

"But what, Ned?" I insisted. "The break-up was a good thing. I can't remember the last time we talked before that dreadful phone call I received from you yesterday."

"I know but-" He tried.

"And then you go and start, I assume, dating another girl, after we just broke up. And not just any girl, but Deirdre!" I tried to hold back tears. "I thought you hated her."

"Nancy, please…" His voice was soft and gentle, as I remember it once was. "I was scared. We hadn't been very close ever since your last case, and I guess I just got scared."

I didn't speak.

"You never called," He spoke slowly.

"_You_ never called," I repeated back.

"I know." His voice was getting so low. "I know, Nancy…but the thing is…I broke up with you so I wouldn't have to face you, because…"

"What?" I questioned.

"My father knows Deirdre's father, and Deirdre hasn't been doing very well in math, so her dad asked me to study with her, and I couldn't say no because since her dad and my dad are friends, my dad wouldn't let me say no," Ned said. "Plus, he offered me like $50 dollars per session, and I had planned to save it all up on…" He paused. "…Something very special."

I didn't have time to ask, since he started talking again.

"Anyway, the sessions were degrading, but she seemed to catch on pretty quickly." During his talk, I noticed his voice was reaching normal pitch again, but it went down not much later. "I only had one more study with her before she would have to take her math exam, so I was thrilled, but then right before I left, she kissed me."

I was beginning to hate this story.

"I pulled away right after, and of course, she got mad," Ned breathed. "That was about a month ago, so I was afraid to call you since then."

"If you'd have told me it was all Deirdre, I would have believed you," I said, gently.

"The thing is," Ned spoke up again. "When I ended the kiss between her and me, she flipped, and said she'd tell you I started the kiss, if I didn't date her."

"You know how many times Deirdre has lied to me, Ned?" I asked. "I wouldn't have believed her."

"She must have had it planned, though, because she even had a hidden camera take a picture of the kiss. You couldn't really tell who started it."

I was about to say I still wouldn't have believed it, but Ned went on.

"I was just scared," Ned said. "So I took a few dates with her, in front of her classmates." Another pause. "I couldn't take it anymore, because even though nothing happened on the dates, I felt bad, so that's why I called you to the diner."

"To break up with me," I said.

"No." I could picture him shaking his head. "I called you to tell you the truth. I was surprised to hear you say we should break up, and it hurt, but at the moment that seemed easiest."

He didn't want to break up? I felt awful. I didn't know what to say. I sat there for a second when finally a question popped into my head. "And the kiss between Deirdre and you I saw on my way out of River Heights?"

"I made the mistake of telling Deirdre what happened," Ned answered. "Apparently she figured I was no longer off limits."

"I'm pretty sure I saw you kiss back."

This time I pictured Ned nodding. "Yeah, I did. But I was weak. I swear ever since the day at the diner I haven't stopped thinking about you. And I'm sorry it took so long to tell you the truth." He breathed in and out a few times. "I understand if you're mad, but I really hope you'll take me back, Nancy Drew."

There was silence for a moment. "Nancy?"

"Thank you, for telling the truth, Ned. But…I still have to think all this over," I said. "Goodbye, Ned."

I hung up with him and turned around, coming face to face with Frank.

* * *

Frank stared at me a moment, before clearing his throat, and sitting down. "Who was that?" He asked, although you could tell deep down he didn't really want the answer.

I answered him anyway. "Ned."

He nodded, his head turned away from me. "What did he want?"

"He called to apologize. Apparently the kiss between him and Deirdre had a complicated story behind it."

He gave me a look that seemed to say, "Want to talk about it?" But it was replaced quickly by a look saying, "I hope you don't want to."

"It's too difficult to get into right now," I said, shaking away the thoughts.

"Do you believe him?" Frank asked after a short pause.

"What?"

"What he said," Frank continued. "Do you believe it?"

"Of…course I do," I said, thinking it over.

He nodded. "So, he just called to apologize?"

I wanted so badly to just go, "It's none of your business"; but this was Frank. He was so easy to talk to, and even though it wasn't about him, I wanted to talk to _somebody_ about it. "He wants to get back together with me," I said, messing with my fingernails, unpainted much to Bess's disgust.

He looked straight at me, with his gentle eyes. He was nervous to ask the next question I knew was going to pop out. "What did you say?"

"I told him I had to think it over," I said, bluntly.

We were silent once again. Even Bess and Joe were being quiet. I couldn't help think that was because they were eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Do you still love him?"

I hadn't fully registered the question, "Huh?"

"Ned," Frank explained. "Do you still love Ned?"

I considered this question, but only briefly, fearing that if I paused too long, Frank might assume something other than the truth. _Do you still love Ned?_, Frank's question repeated in my head.

I went back to the month Ned hadn't called me. I had been upset after the first week of not hearing from him. It wasn't like him, but I didn't want to get too emotional, 'cuz as my dad always says, "A phone works both ways." Meaning, I could have called him, and he might have been thinking the same thing.

I now knew, of course, that he wasn't, from what he had told me just minutes ago, but that's what I figured before. The month I was away from Ned was awful. I barely made it out of bed in the mornings. If someone had called about a case, I'm sure my body would have refused.

I thought about how I was feeling then. I _had_ still loved Ned. I wrote in my diary every night, asking my diary why he hadn't called. But, being a notebook full of penned on paper, my diary didn't say a word. But what about now? Do I still love him enough to get back together with him?

He had kissed another girl, which was _technically_ cheating. He avoided me; he didn't tell me the truth until just today… Any girl in their right mind wouldn't love him anymore.

But I didn't like to base our relationship on what had happened this past month. I preferred thinking about the other times. Like when Ned would give me hints on things so I could easily solve my case without any dead-ends. Or when he bought me gifts just to remind me of him while I was gone. I even thought it was cute when he would get jealous of me spending a little too much time with cute suspects.

The answer was obvious then. I still loved Ned.

* * *

No!!! Why, Ned, why? Actually it's not Ned's fault...it's mine for writing it, haha. Sorry! Please R&R! And thanks for all the reviews so far! I love reading them! They make me smile! =) --Me smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter! I now own the crime fighting trio! ...No, not really, lol.

* * *

I breathed before answering Frank's recent question. "Yes."

He didn't seem to like that answer, I guessed, since he repeated himself. "You still love him?"

"Yes, Frank," I tried to smile, which was quite difficult to do at the moment. "Maybe not like I used to, but I still do."

The plane ride after that was hard to deal with. The few words Frank spoke to me after our little Ned chat were, "Oh…", "Would you like some peanuts?", and "Can you please scoot over?"

It wasn't going so well for the case, I can tell you that. When we headed off the plane, Frank was way ahead of me, carrying his own bags, while I struggled with my own. I had even accidentally tipped one suitcase over, causing it to pop open and scatter all over the runway. To make matters worse, the suitcase was the one filled with my…delicates.

On the other hand, if you hadn't known them, you'd think Bess and Joe were there for their honeymoon. They were holding hands, whispering in each other's ears, and giggling. When we got inside to order coffee from the Starbucks food court, Bess was laying her head on Joe's shoulder. They were either really good actors, or they were starting to secretly like each other.

I balanced my suitcases up against a table Frank was sitting at and sat across from him.

"Okay, listen up," I said, surprised at my tone. "Ever since this Ned thing, you've been avoiding me, and couple's don't do that. Not happy couples, anyway. So you really need to lighten up before you get yourself fired from ATAC!"

He covered my mouth and looked around to make sure no one heard. "Which is a private organization," He hissed. He put his hand down.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Me too," He admitted. "It's none of my business anyway."

His voice was truthful. But he was also upset, so I had to make things clear.

"I'm not getting back together with Ned, Frank," I said, placing my hand over his.

"Oh?"

"Being away from a relationship might actually be good for me," I continued. "For now, anyway."

He pulled his hand away. "Oh."

"Except for this fake one," I flashed him a smile.

After a moment, he returned the favor, smiling brightly. "To the case," He said, holding up his Styrofoam coffee cup.

I clanged it with mine, "To the case."

Now I just had to tell Ned.

* * *

I nervously opened my phone and dialed Ned's number. His voice came on after a half ring.

"Nancy? Is that you?"

"Yes, hi again,"

"Oh, Nancy," He said, breathlessly. "Have you considered it? Will you take me back?"

I groaned inside. "No, Ned."

There was a pause over the other line. "No? Why not? I thought you forgave me! Nancy!?"

I rolled my eyes, considering a moment from my past. I had just gotten an e-mail account, since George insisted it was a must, and I started it with an e-mail to Ned. But when I wrote him down in my address book, I accidentally typed Needy, instead of Neddy (a cutesy name I gave him, to embarrass him in front of his friends).

I hadn't noticed at first, and George didn't say anything till a split second before I saved it. We laughed about it, making it his own little nickname between us. Needy Nickerson. He certainly was that, which I soon realized after the nickname took effect. Always calling, always giving me gifts to remember him by… It was sweet, but sometimes a little too much.

Now it wasn't sweet at all. Just a little (okay, a lot!) too much. "Ned," I spoke, rubbing my forehead.

He stopped his babbling. "Yes?"

"I do forgive you," I said, quietly. "But, as I said earlier, it's for the best."

"No, it's not. Nancy, I need you!" You always need, need, need, Needy Nickerson!

"Look, I'll kinda busy right now," I admitted. "Can I call you back later?"

"Busy? Why?" Ned insisted. "Where are you?"

"No where."

"Nancy, do you want sugar in your coffee?" Frank asked, shaking a packet in front of me.

I nodded, my hand covering the mouth piece on the phone.

"Who was that?" Ned's voice asked.

"No one," I lied.

"Is that…Frank?"

I groaned to myself. I don't believe this! We're not even dating and he's still jealous of Frank. "Yes…Frank Hardy."

"Why are you with _him_?" Ned said, almost spitting the words.

I managed another eye roll. "We're on a case."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" He questioned.

"I was going to," I said, bitterly. "But you we're too busy kissing other girls."

Frank looked up from his coffee stirring. He gave me a look and quietly sneaked off. At least _someone_ knew the concept of space.

"Nancy, that's not fair!" Ned answered. "Why do you have to throw that in my face?"

"Whatever I'm doing doesn't concern you any longer, Ned," I returned. "I'm sorry." I paused before I hung up the phone. Hanging up on somebody is not a habit with me, since my father has taught me how rude it can be, but Ned forced me to do it.

* * *

I'm trying to post a new chapter every other day, but sometimes I get so excited I just have to make one sooner! Please R&R! Thanks so much for everyone who commented so far! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter? Woot! Still don't own ND or HB!

* * *

Frank showed up minutes later, an empty cup tightly in his hand. His _strong_ hand. I shook my head, erasing the thoughts.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, sitting across from me.

"Yes," I said, breathing. "Now it is, anyway."

"Ned?" He asked, pointing a finger at my phone.

I nodded.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I said.

He smiled. "Well, if you ever change your mind, I'm right here. I _am_ your boyfriend, after all."

I grinned.

"Fake boyfriend," He blurted two seconds later.

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Hey you two, lovebirds," Joe said, his arm draped over Bess's shoulder. Who's _he_ calling lovebirds? "We should get going."

"Check-in's at 9," Bess said, reading a piece of paper.

Joe grabbed the paper, flipped it over and placed it back in her little hands.

"Oh, I mean 6," She giggled. "Check-in's at 6."

Joe smiled and kissed Bess lightly on the cheek.

I faked gagged. "If you two get any more sweeter, you're gonna make me sick."

"Jealous?" Bess smirked.

"Yeah right," Frank and I spoke at the same time. We looked at each other for a moment, then turned away, blushing. Well, _I_ was blushing, anyway.

"Right…" Joe rolled his eyes. Frank playfully punched him.

Joe and Bess linked arms and walked off to our car.

"Ma'am?" Frank smiled, tipping an invisible hat.

I tried my best to curtsy and held Frank's hand, but immediately, alternated to his arm when a twinge of electricity shot up and down my arm.

It's too soon, Nancy, I told myself over and over again, in my head. Too soon.

* * *

We made it to Hotel Forever (that's its name) five minutes before check-in.

"We're here to check-in," Frank said, when we got to the desk.

"Name?" The clerk asked, obviously bored.

"Dixon," Joe answered. Fake lasts names? That made sense…but why wasn't _I_ informed?

"Dixon…" He mumbled. "Two rooms?"

"That's it!" Joe smiled.

"Alrighty then," The clerk said in his best happy voice. "Mr. Dixon," He said, handing Frank a room key. "You'll be in room 125…and Mr. Dixon," He said, this time handing Joe a room key. "You'll be in number 127."

"Which are-" Frank began.

"Both conjoined rooms, as requested," He said. "Yes, sir"

"Thanks…" Joe started, squinting at the clerk's name tag. "Ed."

"Ed_ward_," He corrected.

"Right."

Bess made a face. "What happened to room 126?"

"It's across the hall from your room?" Ed[ward] said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Bess giggled.

He smiled fakely and looked over at Joe. "Oh, she's lovely."

"Thank you," Bess smiled, ignoring, or perhaps missing, the complete sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, you're all set, so if you'll excuse me…" He began.

"Oh, right," Frank nodded. "Later, Edward!"

"If you have any questions," He said, uneasily. "Please, don't hesitate to call."

Frank, Bess and Joe were ahead of me for a moment, as I subconsciously stared and sighed at Frank.

"Miss?"

"Hmm?" I asked, blinking a few times.

"I believe you were with them?" He said, pointing down the hall. Gosh, what a grouch. I recalled what Frank had said earlier, about the hotel being all couples. Even the staff. Who on earth would date _this_ guy?

"Right," I smiled. "Goodbye, Ed…ward!" I quickly added, running off.

"Whatever." I heard him faintly grumble.

* * *

Eh, bad cutoff. Likey the little thing with their last name Dixon? =P For those of you who aren't familer with it, Franklin Dixon wrote the Hardy Boys books. I loved putting that in. It was fun! =) Please R&R! I'm loving the comments! You all are so awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter! I don't own ND or HB, still! Why!?!? 'Cuz I'm broke, chyaa. Plus I'm not sure how you come to own Nancy or the Hardy Boys, haha.

* * *

I met up with my group shortly after.

"Hey, Nancy!" Frank smiled. "I-We thought we lost you."

I noticed the room key halfway through the slot, in Frank's hand. "You think I was in the room?" I joked.

He stumbled for a moment, obviously off guard. "Well…"

"I'm kidding," I said, laughing. "But before we head in I wanted to ask you guys something."

Joe peeked out from behind Frank, along with Bess. "What's that?"

"The Dixon thing?" I asked. "You didn't say anything about fake names!"

"Oh," Frank said. "Yeah."

"ATAC's idea," Joe answered more fully.

"What's my fake last name?"

"And mine!" Bess piped up, tugging gently on Joe's arm.

"You don't get any," He answered her and I.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Well, I mean…you could, if you really wanted-" Frank began.

I vaguely noticed Joe elbowing Frank in the stomach.

"I call Spears!" Bess exclaimed, raising her hand. "Bess Spears…it's got a ring to it."

Joe rubbed her back, while Bess dazzled at her new fake name.

"And you are, Miss…?" Frank smiled.

"Keene," I announced.

Joe nodded and followed Bess to their door.

"It fits you perfectly," Frank winked.

"As does yours, Mr. Dixon."

Frank chuckled and turned to open our door.

I could hear Bess scream from her room, and after Frank opened our hotel room door, I knew why. For as Frank opened the door wide enough to get into, there on the wall in front of us, written in dripping red writing was, "Welcome to Honeymoon Hell".

* * *

"Nancy! Nancy!" Bess yelled, pushing through our conjoined door. She screamed again when she came face to face with our wall. "You have it, too!?" She started to breath heavily.

"Bess," Frank ran over to her, and grabbed her shoulders. "It's going to be alright. Please quiet down."

"Yeah, Bess," Joe added. "It's not even real blood. It's…" He sniffed our room's wall. "Paint."

Bess's eyes remained large and frightened. Joe took his brother's place and gave Bess a hug. "It was just a stupid threat. Remember? The whole reason we're here?"

Bess nodded, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "But, I don't get it!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at the dripping paint. "We're not even supposed to be married!"

"Uh…" Joe rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…"

"Well what?" I insisted, meeting his darting eyes.

Frank cut in, nervously. "The threats people have been getting have only been in regular rooms. Not honeymoon suites…which this is."

I didn't say anything, so he continued.

"ATAC had us be "newlyweds" and set us up in honeymoon suites so we could avoid the threats, you know, to keep us focused on the case, rather than get scared."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, now eyeing Frank.

"Hey," Joe cut in this time. "It's bad enough you had to play as our girlfriends. You'd have said no if we said to play our wives!"

He has a point. That's a little hard to take on, even for a case. Especially when your fake husband was the guy you sorta…kinda…liked.

"Fine, we're married, whatever." Bess said, waving her hands. "All I know is, ATAC was wrong. Unless you don't call that a threat!" She pointed at the wall again, more shakily.

"No," Frank admitted. "That's definitely a threat. Which either means the culprit is expanding his threats or…"

"He knows who we are and that we were coming," Joe finished.

"Well," I asked. "Which one is it?"

The Hardy's shrugged.

"Which one do you think it might be?"

Frank said he believed it was the expanding of the culprit's threats at the same time Joe suggested he knew who they were.

"No more case stuff today!" Bess practically screamed. "I'm wiping off my wall! Joe?"

"Coming, Sweetie," He winked at Frank and me and followed Bess into their room.

"Shall we?" I said, grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom.

"Wait." He pulled out his cell phone and aimed it at the wall threat. After holding it up a few seconds, he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Picture?" I wondered.

"Yeah," He said. "After all, it _is_ evidence."

"Pretty horrid evidence," I admitted, handing Frank a rag, pre-soaked.

He laughed. "Is there any other kind?"

* * *

Short chapter, ahhh! Little treat in there, too. [Carolyn] Keene, writer of the Nancy Drew mysteries. =P Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Another chapter coming your way! Thanks so much for your comments! They're what keep me posting, so thanks so much!

* * *

We finished wiping off the wall as best we could after an hour or so. The writing was gone, but there was a pinkish red smudge in its place.

Frank and I sat on the queen-sized bed as he pulled out his case file from his suitcase. Joe took Bess to the hotel's pool to calm her down a bit.

Frank flipped the large yellow envelope over, causing the contents of it to fall onto the quilt, covered in hearts and doves. But, what do you expect to be on the bed in a honeymoon suite?

I was still trying to deal with the whole being alone with Frank thing. Which was difficult enough, but the candle shaped lamps, instrumental music coming from the hallway, and love themed furniture was making it even more difficult.

I had turned off my cell phone earlier, after it rang about twenty two times. They were all from Ned, obviously. So, besides the faint love songs outside our door and our quiet breathing, there was complete silence.

Frank picked up some of the letters from the bed, flipping through them slowly. I picked up my own bundle and did the same, finding myself peeking out from them once in a while to sneak a peek at Frank.

After the fourth time of admiring his eyes scanning the papers in his hands, Frank looked up at me. I immediately turned red and went back to scanning my own letters.

"S-so all the guests, excluding the honeymooners, in the past week have gotten letters like these, huh?" I asked Frank, breaking the silence between us.

I looked at the letter I had just flipped to. It was written on white paper, burnt along the edges. The font looked like it was typed using a typewriter. And the words read: "Falling in love is just as easy and painful as falling in death."

"Yep," Frank answered, nodding. "And the case is to find out why."

I flipped over to another paper. It was pretty much the same, as was the next one, and the next one. Some were just worded differently.

"This person sure doesn't like love, huh?" I said, trying my best to laugh, but finding my throat almost closing up.

Frank came over to me and looked over my shoulder at the notes in my hands. He breathed lightly on my neck, making my body shiver and heart pound fast. "Yeah," He agreed. "So…maybe our culprit got divorced."

"Or just broke up."

"It's a thought, I guess," Frank said. "But, my heads starting to hurt. Maybe we should rest a bit."

I nodded, "Good idea."

He smiled as I handed him my papers. He fumbled with them for a moment before stuffing them into the large envelope. He headed over to the right and opened the drawer to place the mess of files inside.

"At least we didn't get a note like the others did," I said, lying on my back and staring at the ceiling. Frank didn't answer. "Right?"

"Think again." Frank shut the drawer and handed me a burnt piece of notebook paper. This time it wasn't written in text, but with newspaper clippings: "Don't be surprised if your wedding announcement shows up in the obituaries."

* * *

We all sat on the floor of Joe and Bess's suite, looking at the notes we found just several minutes before, in our room's nightstand.

Bess's eyes were red and puffy from crying. But once she stopped, she clenched her fists, grabbed her note and ripped it to shreds.

"Evidence!" Joe tried, picking up the pieces. "Evidence!"

"It's okay," I assured him, holding Bess's hand. "We've still got ours."

Frank shook his head. "It doesn't matter, anyway. We've already touched it, so our fingerprints probably overlapped his."

"He was probably using gloves anyway," Joe said. He took Bess's hand from me and held it himself.

"True."

"What's weird is," Joe began. "I checked everywhere in our room before doing anything else."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a thing I do," He shrugged. "Anyways, what's weird is that this note wasn't here till after we returned from the pool."

"So?" Frank said. "They probably placed it when you were gone."

"Yes, but why would they wait to put mine in and put yours in right away?"

Frank and I looked at each other for a second, which was hard to do without blushing. "He's right," I agreed. "Which means there must have been a time we were gone where he could have put it in."

"But there wasn't ever a time…" Frank stopped and slapped his forehead. "Yes, there was."

"When?" We all asked. Even Bess, and I didn't even know she was paying attention.

"After we finished wiping our wall, we helped Joe and Bess with theirs," Frank answered the group. "They could have snuck it in then."

Everyone nodded.

Bess spoke up. "So what? Every time we leave the room a new threat is gonna pop up?"

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Frank thought. "I mean, if they were to do that…give a new threat each time they leave…that would scare anyone enough to not only leave the hotel, but probably break up with their partner."

"So…it's like revenge," Joe said. "Not against the hotel, but upon love itself."

"Who can hate love?" Bess thought, clutching tightly to Joe.

"A crazy person," Joe told her.

"And according to the file from ATAC, the threats got worse the longer the couple stayed," Frank said, flipping through his case file again.

"Why wouldn't the hotel shut down?" I said, my voice cracking a bit.

"They didn't want to get the press involved," Joe answered. "Which is probably why they called ATAC, a private organization, rather than the local police station, to investigate."

"Have any of the threats been physical?" I asked.

"Not yet," Frank said. "But even if there were, I don't think the hotel would close."

"Why not?"

"It would add suspicion," Joe said. "Which would still get the press involved."

I was still trying to get used to this serious case stuff the Hardy's knew so much better than me.

"Look," Frank stood up. "It's getting late. Why don't we head off to bed?"

"And risk getting a new threat tomorrow morning?" Bess crossed her arms. "I don't think so."

"Joe…" Frank started.

"I'll take care of it," He smiled.

I got up and headed towards our room, Frank closely behind. "Speaking of bed," I started. "What are the sleeping arrangements?"

Before I got an answer, something black fell on my head, making me scream louder than Bess had earlier.

* * *

I'm never good at cliffhangers, but I'm very proud of myself for this one. Sorta... Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm loving the comments! Please keep them coming! Here's another chapter! =)

* * *

"Nancy!" Frank yelled, running to me.

"What is it?" I insisted, shaking my head. "What is it?" The thing fell out of my hair and onto the floor. Frank bent down and picked it up.

"What's going on?" Bess asked, rushing towards us.

Frank held the item up for us all to see.

"Eww," Bess gushed. "What _is_ that?"

"Fake spider," Frank said, wiggling it around.

I blushed. "Sorry…I thought it was-"

"Nothing to be sorry about," Frank interrupted. "I'd have freaked out if something came at me unexpectedly, too."

Joe grabbed the toy bug from his brother. "Where'd it come from?"

"Right when I walked into the doorway that separates our rooms, it fell onto my head."

Frank stood next to me and reached up. "String," He mumbled.

"Impossible," Bess said. "We were right here!"

"Guess we shouldn't have shut the door," I told her.

"The culprit must have cameras set up or something," Frank said.

"And it's pretty late," Joe added. "Whoever did it is inside the hotel. Probably the staff, or something."

I remembered the cranky desk clerk. "Edward," I whispered.

"What?"

"You said that the staff has to be couples, right?" I answered Frank. "Well, does Edward seem like someone who really understands the concept of love?"

"Omigosh," Bess held her hand to her mouth. "She's right! It's him!"

"Not necessarily," Frank shook his head. "Maybe he was just grumpy 'cuz his girlfriend wasn't working with him today, or something."

"Or maybe him and his girlfriend broke up," Joe suggested.

"Wouldn't he get fired for that?" Bess asked.

I laughed. "That'd put me in a bad mood. To lose my boyfriend _and_ my job? In the same day?"

"But Joe is right," Frank went on. "This is definitely an inside job."

Bess made a face. "What if it's the maid? What if she like…washes our sheets in tomato juice or something?"

"We'll worry about it later," I said, soothingly. "I believe we were heading to bed?"

"Right," Joe said, winking. "Night, guys!"

"Night," Frank and I returned, heading into our room.

Frank shut the door and headed over to the closet. I was about to ask what he was doing, when he pulled out a sleeping bag and spread it on the floor. He looked up at me. "Aren't you gonna get into bed?"

"I can sleep in the sleeping bag if you want," I offered.

He smiled. "That's alright. I'll be fine. I've been camping plenty of times." He slipped into his "bed" and shut his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Nan."

I sunk into the queen bed and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Ned."

* * *

I quickly turned on the light and faced Frank.

"Nancy?" He said, squinting. "Is everything alright?"

Did he hear me? Is he pretending he didn't? Why did I call him Ned? What is wrong with me? It's over. I've ruined any chance of being with him now.

"I…thought I heard something," I stuttered. "Did you hear anything?"

"Just you saying goodnight," He answered.

"To you?"

"Yes, to me," He laughed. "Who else would you say it to?"

He's being sarcastic. He _did_ hear me! I just know it! But why wouldn't he tell me?

"Okay," I finally said. "Goodnight, Frank." I turned off the light and relaxed my body.

"Night, Bess," He said, yawning.

I flicked on the switch. "Aha! You did hear me!"

"Hear you say what?" He groaned, putting a pillow on his head to avoid contact with the light.

"Heard me say night to Ned instead of you!" I yelled.

He smiled. "Yeah, I heard that."

"Then why are you happy?" I insisted. "Why aren't you yelling at me like a normal boyfr…guy would."

He sat up and looked at me intently, making my cheeks burn. Then he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do."

He sighed. "I've seen the way you used to look at Ned. And don't think I haven't noticed you giving me the same look."

I felt my cheeks blush harder. "What look?"

"You know very well what look, Nancy Drew," He teased. "Anyway, hearing you call me Ned…I take that as a good thing."

"Why?"

"Because you loved Ned," He answered. "And if you called me Ned…maybe that means you're starting to love me."

I turned off the light suddenly, so Frank couldn't see my cheeks, which were probably the color of Mars by then. "Dream on, Hardy!" I said, flopping into bed.

He laughed. "I will be."

* * *

Eh, not much action. I'll try harder next chapter! Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter! I just finished the end of this story. Like it's not on Fanfic, but on my computer. And it's like...not good, lol. I hope I can fix it up when it comes time to post it!

* * *

"Nancy!" Bess's voice screamed, getting louder the closer she got to me. I rolled over, groaning. "Nancy!"

I looked up. Oh great…_another_ threat? "What? What's up?"

"Nothing!" Bess grinned.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. That's just it!" Her grin grew. "No threats at all. I slept like a dream!"

"Speak for yourself," Joe said, kinda limping into the room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I threw out my back," He grumbled. "Usually happens when I sleep on the floor."

Frank, who was up, showered and dressed, rolled his eyes. "Some boy scout you'd make."

"But I'm not a boy scout, am I?"

"No," Bess answered, blinking her eyes.

"Right," Joe nodded. "I'm a detective. A detective who's getting the bed tonight."

"What?" Bess pouted. "Come on, Joe. You know I can't sleep on the floor."

"Well neither can I," Joe said, grimacing in pain.

"Joe…" She pouted.

"Not working, Bess."

Bess's lips turned into a scowl as she crossed her arms, and turned to me. "Nancy!"

I rolled my eyes. "You can take my bed, Bess."

She clapped her hands. "Yay!" She jumped onto the bed, with me in it.

"Bess!" I yelled. "Not now…tonight."

She giggled, got up and straightened her baby blue mini dress. "Right."

I sat up and looked over in Frank, who was rolling up his sleeping bag. "Hey, Hardy. How'd you sleep?"

He looked up at me and smirked. "Just fine. How did Miss Drew sleep?"

"Oh no," I said, shaking a finger at him. "Starting today, I'm Mrs. Dixon."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I vaguely noticed a giggling Bess walk over to Joe and whisper something in his ear, darting her eyes from Frank to me. But I didn't care.

"Joe and I are gonna go get some breakfast," Bess smiled. "Meet you downstairs!"

The perky/limping couple left our hotel room and my cheeks burned. I could barely handle being alone with him anymore.

"Nancy?" Frank looked at me.

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna get dressed?" He asked. "Or do you want to eat breakfast in your pajamas?"

I looked down at my clothing. The same pajamas I wore when Ned "broke up" with me. Out in public. Where everyone could see me. I thought about going to breakfast in them again, just for fun, but advised against it.

"Dressed…breakfast…right," I managed. Great, now I couldn't even speak in sentences around him.

* * *

We came down for the complimentary breakfast just as Bess and Joe were finished. I noticed Joe was walking upright with a smile where his painful frown once was.

"Hey, Joe," Frank said. "You're looking better."

He nodded. "Got a massage. Bess's idea."

"Doesn't that cost extra?" I asked.

"It was worth it," Joe said. "Besides, the masseuse was hot!"

Bess slapped him with her purse.

He chuckled. "Was that out loud?"

"Just a tad," She glared.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, see you guys upstairs." He raced to the elevators.

"You better run!" Bess screamed, chasing after him.

Frank and I watched as the elevator door opened, and Bess and Joe hugged inside, kissing. Gosh, they make out fast. I mean…make _up_ fast.

I turned around and headed in the restaurant, shaking my head.

"Looks like a buffet," Frank spotted.

I nodded, trying my best to avoid contact with his eyes. I walked over to the buffet and grabbed a plate, Frank closely behind.

I picked up an apple, a pre-toasted bagel, and a strawberry yogurt, hurrying to a vacant table. Frank joined me moments later.

"Nancy, is something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Look at me," He gently ordered.

I obeyed, feeling my face turn pink.

"What's wrong?"

I quickly grabbed my apple and took a bite. I smiled weakly, pointing to my mouth, as if to say, "Sorry, can't talk."

"Fine," He said, pushing aside his tray and standing up. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll just go."

"No!" I said, spitting a few pieces of apple in the air.

"Then what's-"

My cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket. Who else? It was Ned. I returned it to my pocket.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Frank asked.

"No," I answered, swallowing a piece of apple. "It's Ned."

"Nancy," Frank pushed. "Answer it. You can't keep avoiding him."

I opened my mouth and closed it quickly. What could I say? He was right.

I opened my phone and pressed it to my ear. When I looked up, Frank was gone. "Hello?"

"Nancy," Ned said, defiantly. "I'm coming to see you."

* * *

Dun dun dun... Lol, please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, you've probably noticed I haven't said the disclaimer about not owning Nancy and the Hardy's, right? Well that's 'cuz I own them now, duh! ... No, not really. But I always forget. So to remind you all, I do not own them. Only the characters from this story! =)

* * *

I practically fell out of my seat. "What? Ned. No!"

"Yes, Nancy," He said. "I love you. And if I have to see you to prove it, then so be it."

"If you do this, Ned, I swear…"

"What?"

"I'll…put you on my list!" I finished.

He paused. "So?"

"The list is _not_ where you want to be, Ned," I tried.

"It's not working, Nancy." Of course it's not.

"You know, you're really stubborn," I told him.

I could see him smirking. "You used to love that about me."

"Yeah, well now it's annoying."

"Nah," He said. "You love it."

"No, I really don't."

"Come on, Nancy," Ned sighed. "You love me. Just admit it already!"

"You want me to admit it?" I yelled, causing the whole room to stare at me.

"Yes, I do."

"Fine, I love you!" I screamed through the phone, angrily. "Okay? I love you, Ned!"

There was a long pause, and for a second I thought he'd hung up the phone on me.

"Love you too, Nancy," He said.

I shut my phone and stuffed it in my purse. An old woman stared at me.

"What?" I insisted.

The woman didn't speak, she just pointed an elderly finger behind me. Confused, I turned around to a surprised Frank.

* * *

"You are a very complicated girl, Nancy Drew," Frank said, messing with a random sugar packet.

"I was just saying that to get him off my back, Frank," I explained. "I didn't mean it."

"Sure didn't sound like it from my end," He said, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't love him."

"But you did love him."

"What?"

"You must have loved him at one time," Frank said.

"Yes, I once loved him, but I-"

He held up his hand.

"I don't love him!" I argued.

"Then why were you acting so funny earlier?"

"It had nothing to do with Ned, if that's what you're thinking."

He nodded, uncertainly. Omigosh, he was being as stubborn as Ned.

"You wanna know why?"

"Yes, I would," He nodded.

"I was nervous to be alone with you," I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to get into another relationship!" I yelled.

Everyone around us stared. Oh right…like no couple here has ever been in a fight before.

Frank shushed me, gently. "I know that. You already told me. So why are you so worried?"

I rubbed my arm. "I don't know."

He looked at me. "You think I'm gonna make a move on you."

I paused. "No," I said, shaking my head vigorously.

"Yes, you do," He said, pointing a finger at me. "You're afraid that if we're alone I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"No, that's not true."

"What, don't you trust me?"

"No!" I blurted a little louder than I intending.

He gave a confused chuckle. "You don't trust me?"

I didn't look at him.

"Nancy, when a girl says back off, I back off, okay?" His tone was getting antsy.

"No you don't, Frank," I told him. "The whole time I was with Ned, you still continued to flirt with me. Even though you knew I was taken."

"You flirted back," He pointed out.

"That's not the point," I tried.

"You encouraged it, Nancy," Frank said.

"I couldn't help it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I flirted back because I liked you!" I bellowed. "Okay?"

He paused.

"But I was with Ned, so I knew nothing could happen."

"And now you're afraid something will happen because Ned's gone?" He asked.

I nodded. "I trust you, Frank," I said, quietly. "I just don't trust…me." I got up from the table and walked away.

The scene ended, and everyone else who was watching went back to their breakfast.

* * *

Okay, I totally didn't notice how short that chapter was until I put it on here. To make up for it, I'll post another chapter super soon! Please R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Who's up for another chapter? Still don't own this crime fighting trio!

* * *

I opened the hotel room, hurried inside, locked the door, and sat on my bed. I grabbed one of the pillows and clutched it to my chest, crying softly.

After a few moments, I heard the doorknob jiggle. Then there was a card sliding and the door opened. Spare key, of course. Guess that was a waste of time.

I quickly dried my eyes with my sleeve.

"Nancy, I'm so-"

A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Frank called, still looking at me.

"Front desk," The voice answered.

Frank raised an eyebrow and turned around, opening the door.

I got up, crossing my arms, and walked slowly over, keeping a safe distance from Frank.

"Eddy!" Frank smiled, holding out a hand.

Edward gave him a look.

Frank cleared his throat. "I mean, Edward. What brings you here?"

"I got some complaints from the noise at breakfast." Uh oh.

"Oh," Frank chuckled slightly. "Just a silly fight. Everything's fine now."

"I don't think so," He said, glancing at me. I waved slowly.

"One woman said she overheard your "wife" saying she loved someone over the phone, with you behind her the entire time."

Frank shuffled his feet. He was there the whole time? Good to know.

"Another woman said she heard her say, and I quote, "I'm not ready to get into another relationship."

He chuckled again. "Who is when you're already married?"

He wasn't buying it. "I don't think so," He repeated. "I've been watching you two, and you don't behave like regular newlyweds."

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Frank said, pushing Edward's shoulder slightly. "We are so in love. I can barely keep the woman off me!"

Oh, I was gonna get him for that one.

Edward eyes darted to the rolled up sleeping bag in the corner.

"Oh, that?" Frank said, waving a hand aside. "I needed to sleep on the ground last night. She has the worst gas sometimes."

Edward's eyes grew wide, and Frank nodded.

I was gonna get him for that one, too.

Edward shook his head. Man, this guy could smell a lie a mile away. "Look, I don't know why you're here. Maybe it's to pull a trick on an old man like me…or maybe it's for those free chocolates they place on the pillows every other evening-"

"They do that here?" I blurted.

Edward glared at me. "But whatever the reason, your service is no longer needed here."

"Oh, Edward, come on," Frank tried.

He put up a hand. "Pack your bags, Mr. Dixon. You have one hour." Edward turned on his heel, getting ready to leave.

There was only one way to stop him. I had to convince him we were in love. So, as fast as I could, I ran up to Frank, turned him around and kissed him long and hard on the lips.

* * *

The kiss ended and Frank smiled. I tried my best to say, "For the case" with my eyes.

He nodded, and draped his arm over my shoulder, looking at Edward, whose mouth was dropped open.

"What'd I tell you?" Frank said, laughing. "She can barely keep her hands off me. Not even for five minutes."

I pinched his back and he yelped.

For the first time since we'd been there, Edward smiled. "Feisty little devil, isn't she?"

"More than you know," He said.

I pinched him again.

"I'm so sorry about the disturbance," Edward said, politely. "Enjoy the rest of your time here at Hotel Forever."

He bowed and walked off, wiping a drip of sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief. When he turned a corner, I leaned against the frame of the door and relaxed my shoulders.

"Smart thinking there, Nance," Frank said.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

I shook my head. "Forget about it."

"Guess we screwed up a little, huh?"

"Just a little."

"Maybe we should get some pointers from our neighbors," Frank said, jerking a thumb at Bess and Joe's room door.

I pulled Frank's hand off my shoulder and smiled, "Maybe."

I walked into our room, with Frank closely behind.

"So, about that kiss…" Frank began.

"Forget about that, too," I warned.

"Easier said than done," He said, sitting next to me on the bed.

* * *

Short, but hopefully nice? I like that chapter. I don't know why, but I do, lol. Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

New chapter! Don't own Nancy or Hardy's!

* * *

Frank and I stared at each other for a moment, when a knock came at our conjoined door. I quickly shot up from the bed and raced over, twisting the doorknob and opening the door.

"Hey, Bess," I said, waving slightly as she hurried past me and sat cross-legged on the floor. "What's going on?"

She pointed a polished finger at the door she had just come out of. Joe walked in slowly, carrying a paper note. "Joe has some good news!"

I sat on the bed, keeping a small distance from Frank, who didn't seem to notice, thankfully.

Joe cleared his throat, unfolding the note slowly, and read it aloud. "Dear Newly-frauds, leave the hotel now or forever hold your peace. Signed, Happily never after."

Frank and I exchanged glances. Bess crossed her arms, "How is that _good_ news?"

"It's for the newly-frauds," Joe explained. "They know who we are."

"And," Frank added. "We're making them sweat."

"You got _that_ from the note?" Bess asked.

"Notice the writing," Frank said, leaning down so Bess could see. "It's handwritten, and not well, either."

"Sorta shaky," I said, gazing at the threat.

Joe nodded. "Something tells me we're the only ones at the hotel to get these."

"But, if they know it's us, that means we should know them," Bess said, darting her eyes. "And we don't!"

"We know it's one of the staff," Joe said. "So, let's take the rest of the day doing what detectives do best."

"Look for clues?" Bess asked.

We shook our heads.

"Wear cool outfits?"

We shook our heads again.

"Well, what then?" Bess stood up, straightening her wrinkled skirt.

"Question suspects," I smiled.

* * *

Frank went to questions the maids who were busy cleaning rooms, while Bess and Joe went to the game room and pool area staff. I knew exactly who I was going to question as soon as we split up. Edward.

I took the elevator to the main floor and was about to head to the desk, when I noticed a familiar figure walking through the hotel doors.

"Ned!" I gasped. He turned around, but I crouched down behind a chair before he could spot me. After I was sure he turned away, I looked over at him again, listening in on his conversation with Edward.

"I'm here for a room," Ned said in that ultra smooth voice of his. I slapped myself inside for ever falling for it.

"No," Edward said, barely glancing up. "I thought you wanted a Happy Meal."

Ned chuckled.

"You are here with someone else, I assume?" Edward continued, ignoring Ned's laugh.

I smiled. Of course! Ned didn't know this was a couple's hotel, so he didn't have anyone to come with, which means he can't stay here. I silently clapped my hands.

"Yes sir," He smiled, nodding his head to the doorway.

Okay, so maybe he did a little research on this place. Guess I completely forgot how much of a nerd he was.

And there she was. My archenemy. Miss Popular. The girl who was practically eating off Ned's lips just days before.

Deirdre walked daintily into the hotel, wearing a pink mini dress, way too tight for my taste, and a gold jacket gleaming from the sun outside.

"Wow, she's…"

"I know," Ned grinned at the desk clerk. "Right?"

"So, Mr…"

"Nickerson."

"Yes, you and your lovely wife-"

"Girlfriend," He corrected.

"Right," Edward smiled. "You'll be staying in room 89."

I sighed with relief. Nowhere near my room. Maybe if I'm sneaky enough I won't have to bump into him once.

"Nancy?" Ned's voice asked.

Or not.

* * *

Short, gah! Sorry! And sorry if I seem to be getting nowhere, or I'm not focusing on the case. I'm trying! =( Please R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Haha, I'm putting another chapter up in less than a day. I can't help it! Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys belong to someone...but that someone ain't me!

* * *

"Nancy Drew?" Deirdre spit. "What are you doing in such a romantic place like this? You do know you have to be couple's only, right? Did you forget that you and Ned are no longer a couple?"

I smiled, fakely. "Nice to see you too, Deirdre."

She brushed me aside. "Just stay out of my way. I don't want this weekend ruined by some ex."

Ned just stared at me the whole time.

"Neddy-kins, can we please get up to the room?" Deirdre complained. "These bags are killing me." Just a heads up, she wasn't carrying anything but a purse and shopping bag. Ned had the suitcases.

"I'll meet you up there, dear," Ned called, as she was already walking away.

"Well, hurry up," She warned. "Stay near her to long and you might become just as stupid as her." The elevator door was just about to close when she added, "And ugly, too!"

"Girlfriend?" I asked, grinding my teeth.

"Does that bother you?" He said, slyly.

"Of course not." I crossed my arms. "Why should it?"

"Maybe because you still love me."

"Well, it's kinda obvious you don't love me," I said, pointing a finger at the elevator.

"It's couples only, Nance. I just brought her along," Ned said, taking my hands. I found myself not pulling away. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to see you." He took a step forward and I could slightly smell his Old Spice cologne. I felt my knees weaken.

His arms wrapped around me. "Ned…" I whispered. "It's not a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?" He asked, leaning down, slowly.

"This," I said, uncertainly. "The break-up. I keep telling you, it's for the-" My words were cut off as Ned's lips met mine in a soft passionate kiss. I froze for a moment, and then found myself melting into his arms.

He broke the kiss, leaving me breathing lightly. "I love you, Nancy."

"I love you, too," I found myself saying.

He kissed my cheek lightly, and then pressed his mouth against my ear. "Meet me at the pool in one hour," He whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

* * *

When Ned left the happiness faded with regret. I looked around me making sure Frank wasn't behind me like he was all the other times. When I saw no one, I relaxed my shoulders and went to the desk to get done what I should have done in the first place.

"Hello Edward," I said, tucking a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"Hello tramp," He returned.

"Excuse me?"

He put down a stack of papers and looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm not blind, Miss. I just noticed you and another guy sharing saliva, and I can assure you it wasn't Mr. Dixon."

"Edward, I can explain-" He held up a hand to stop my sentence.

"Miss, the things I see in this hotel are far more dramatic then some soap operas on TV," He said, putting his hand down. "And most of it can't be explained. I just hope you work things out with your new husband. You too make such a cuter couple."

I blushed. "You think so?"

He shrugged. "Eh, what do I know? I'm married to this." He pulled out a picture frame and thrust it at my face.

I studied it, confused. "You're married to a iguana?"

He grabbed the frame from me. "Whoops, wrong picture." He handed me another picture. This one was of a person. A woman. A very pretty woman.

"What's wrong with her?"

"About two years ago, my wife was diagnosed with partial depression. She tries so hard to cope with it, but it's gotten so bad. Medicine doesn't even help anymore. Sometimes she can barely make it out of bed in the morning. I love her to death, but we are not as happy as we used to be, I'm afraid."

"How does she make it to work everyday?"

Edward took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "She doesn't work here."

"And how does that work with the couples only, even for staff thing?" I asked.

"I'm not only the desk clerk, Miss, I'm also the owner of this hotel, so I don't have that rule apply to her."

"You made up this whole love themed hotel?" I said, moving my arms around.

"Yes," He smiled, a true smile. "Clever, huh?"

"I don't understand," I thought. "If your marriage doesn't seem to go so well, why'd you make a romantic place where all sorts of marriages and relationships do?"

"It makes me happy," He said, simply. "After a day at work, I come home, trying to spread the love from work onto her. The first year did nothing, but the more love and happiness I bring home with me, the more happy my wife is, which is the whole reason I made this place. For her and only her."

I tried to bring the case up gradually. "So…" I cleared my throat. "What about those death threats the couples have been getting?"

Edward returned his glasses to his face, and stared at me intently. "How do you know about that?"

"Internet," I answered, quickly.

He nodded. "I'm at a lost cause with it, to be honest. I have no idea who would want to do such a thing. I'm only thankful it's just been words, and not anything physical…yet."

"Yet?" I asked, my eyes gleaming.

He shrugged. "You never know. Someone who is capable of writing such things is capable of anything."

I nodded.

"My lawyer even hired a group of undercover agents to pose as couples here at the hotel. I wasn't allowed to know their names, for my own safety, I assume," He breathed. "But the only reason I did that was so the press wouldn't get involved. But now it seems the Internet knows something about it."

I looked at him, nervously.

"Unless…" He said, pointing a finger at me. He paused and then chuckled, brushing a hand aside. "Nah."

"Thank you for the chat, Edward," I flashed a smile.

"Please, call me Ed."

I nodded, smiling again. "Will do…Ed."

* * *

Longer chapter! =D And sorta about the case, but there was also some romance in it... Please R&R! =)


	15. Chapter 15

Whoa! Sorry for not continuing sooner, everyone! I hope this chapter's okay, 'cuz personally I think it stinks, lol. Still don't own Nancy, Frank or Joe! Or Deirdre for that matter, lol.

* * *

After the chat with Ed, I looked at my watch. It had only been a half hour since Ned whispered in my ear to meet him at the pool, but since it was right by the elevator, I thought I'd check it out anyway.

When I entered through the glass doors I noticed the pool room was very crowded. Lovers everywhere, hugging, kissing, flirting, swimming... But for the five minutes I searched through the crowds, I couldn't spot Ned and his washboard abs.

I shook my head. Why am I even looking for him? I don't want to see him...do I? Besides, it's too early, he wouldn't be here anyway.

"Hey, Nancy!" I heard Ned's voice behind me and I froze. Though I'm sure if I turned around and looked into his eyes, I'd melt.

So to avoid that, I ran out of the pool area, knocking over a cart full of freshly clean towels on the way.

"Sorry," I muttered, still running. I ran faster than I thought my legs could take me, especially on such a slippery floor, through the glass doors, to the elevator, and up to the second floor.

When inside the elevator, I breathed lightly, trying to catch my breath and thinking about what I had learned earlier from Ed, and how it could help the case.

When going over what I was going to tell the Hardy Boys, I made sure to leave out the fact that Ed might have a suspicion that we were the undercover agents hired to figure out was going on.

When I got to my door, I looked through my pockets and noticed I didn't have a key, so I knocked on my door, hoping Frank would let me in.

Seconds later, Bess opened the door for me and scrambled back to her place on the carpet beside Joe.

"Hi guys!" I waved, heading over to the group to sit down.

Joe waved back, and Bess uttered a hello while running her fingers through Joe's hair, giggling. Frank just stared at me for a moment then put his head down.

_He's just upset that he had to question the maid's, who probably knew nothing_, I assured myself.

"Any luck?" Joe asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "As a matter a fact, I did." I quickly went over my chat with Edward, explaining every detail, in case it was important. Just as I was finished, Frank spoke up.

"Are you sure that's _all_ you did?" He insisted.

I looked at him, oddly.

"Omigosh!" Bess suddenly, pulling her hands away from Joe. "You wouldn't believe who me and Joe ran into at the pool!"

"Who?"

"Deirdre!" Bess exclaimed, frowning.

"And guess who was with her," Joe added.

"Ned?" I guessed.

Bess looked at me. "Yeah, how did you know? Did you bump into them to!?"

"She bumped into _one_ of them," Frank grumbled.

I groaned. Frank saw me with Ned. That's why he was acting so strange.

"Oh?" Bess's eyes glittered with curiosity. "Who, Nancy?"

"Ned."

"Urg! I can't believe Ned's here!" Bess fumed. "He's ruining everything!"

"Nancy, why don't you just tell him to get a life?" Joe asked. "Tell him you love someone else." He looked at Frank and me, back and forth. "Right?"

"Ha!" Frank let out.

I glared at him. "Joe, Bess? Can you leave me and Frank alone for a second?"

I vaguely noticed the couple stare at each other, questionably, since my main focus was on Frank. They left through the front door immediately afterwards.

I breathed in and out before talking. "Frank-"

I was interrupted by Bess running back into the room. "Mayday! Mayday! Needy Nickerson is on his way here!" Joe followed close behind.

A knock came at the door about a minute later. Frank stretched and headed over to the door. He casually looked through the peephole, and then turned towards me, smiling fakely. "Nancy, you've got company."

* * *

I rolled my eyes and got up. I gingerly pushed Frank out of the way and opened the door.

"Ned!" I grinned widely. "What a surprise!" I gave him a quick hug, noticing Frank's face turning red beside me.

"Hey, Nancy," He smiled back, and then peeked out from behind me. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Ned, anything you need to say to me, I'm sure you can say to my friends."

"Well, I didn't actually want to talk," He hinted, walking his fingertips up and down my arm. What a sleazebag.

I grabbed his hand and pushed it back towards him. "Look, Ned. I'm sorry if I led you on, especially after…kissing you in the main hall."

Bess gasped lightly behind me.

"But, I'm not getting back together with you," I finished.

He raised an eyebrow. "But-"

"What we shared in the past was great," I tried not to cry. "But my heart belongs to someone else now."

I walked over to Frank and wrapped my arms around his neck. His face was a cross between confusion and excitement. I smiled and closed my eyes, lightly brushing my lips against his. And within five seconds, the kiss deepened.

The kiss ended, and Frank pushed a piece of hair from my face. I could feel my face grow red.

When I turned to Ned, his face was red, too. But I don't think it was because he was blushing.

"Nancy," He begged. "No. Please reconsider! I'm so sorry, Nancy!"

I shook my head and walked up to Ned, giving him a hug. "Bye, Ned."

"No, you know what," He finally sputtered. "It's over, Nancy Drew!"

"Way to keep your dignity, man!" Joe said, pumping his fist in the air.

I tried to reach for his hands, soothingly, but he pulled away. I noticed a tear form in his eye and he ran down the hall.

I closed the door and looked at my friends.

"Wow," Bess said. "That was like…Oscar nomination good."

I laughed, and bowed playfully.

"You'd get my vote," Frank whispered in my ear.

Then suddenly, a crash was heard from Bess and Joe's room!

* * *

Please R&R, unless you don't like it!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, well this is it. Bringing the story to a close. Where everything gets wrapped up and figured out. Oh, did I forget to mention that I stink at endings? Beginnings, fine. Middles, sure. But I'm still trying to figure out how to write [good] endings. Sorry if this isn't to your liking. I'm also writing another Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys fanfic, not yet on the site, only in mah notebook, so I'll see you soon!

Thanks so much, everyone! You all rock!

* * *

"What was that?" I exclaimed.

"It came from our room!" Joe answered.

"It must be the culprit!" Frank said, heading over to the door, with all three of us close at his heels.

He held a finger up to his lips and slowly turned the doorknob. He snuck his head into the room and stiffened. "Hey, you!"

Frank pushed the door all the way open, and I caught a glimpse of a person in a full black outfit, spray-painting, "Till death do us part" on the wall, above the bed.

The figure turned and threw the spray bottle towards us. Frank and I managed to dodge it, but it hit Bess right at her temples and she was out cold.

Joe waved us away. "Go on, I'll stay with her! Get that culprit!"

I nodded and ran out the door, following Frank closely.

"He's heading towards the front desk!" Frank yelled.

The culprit snickered at us, and slid down the stairs banister. Frank did the same, but I stuck to the stairs steps, instead.

The figure looked around, finding a place to hide, and jumped over the check in desk.

"What in the world?" Ed cried.

"Ed, it's the culprit!" I answered for him.

"I think he prefers Edward," Frank whispered breathlessly to me.

"No, he said I can call him Ed," I whispered back.

Edward grabbed the culprit by the arm and pulled him up.

Frank stepped up to the cloaked figure and pulled off the black ski mask.

I gasped at the same time Ed did.

* * *

"Leslie?" He questioned, bug-eyed.

"That's right," His wife sneered.

"B-but why?"

"Why?" She asked, even though it was obvious she knew the answer. "This hotel, Ed, is the worst idea you've ever come up with! Including that time you got us a whole wardrope of matching outfits!"

He seemed taken aback, but thankfully didn't remove his hand from her arm.

"All this lovey-dovey crap? Like love really matters," She spit. "Love doesn't exist. People don't really love each other. They just lust each other. All life is anymore is money and sex."

"I made this hotel for you," Ed whimpered. "Because I love you, Leslie."

"Oh, so this is just about love, right?" She asked. "So if I were to check now, there'd be no money in that cash register, correct?"

"Well, yes, there would-"

"Exactly!" She laughed. "Don't you see what I'm saying, Ed? The world misuses love. They don't treat it right. They think of love as something else. There is no love!"

People around her started speaking up, trying to prove her wrong. It wasn't working, as I noticed her roll her eyes about a dozen times.

"So all the threats?" Edward shook his head, disbelievingly. "They were all from you?"

She grinned, baring her teeth. "I was only helping these young people realize the mistake they were making. I wasn't really going to kill them. Just scare them off a bit. It worked for some of them. Until you had to go and call some secret agents!" She jerked her head towards us.

_It's a good thing he did, you insane freak_, I considered saying.

"Well, lucky for you, Leslie," Frank spoke up. "There is little love where you're about to go."

She stuck her tongue out at him and looked at her husband. "Don't you see my reasoning, Edward? Do you really think I deserve to go to jail? I was only helping people. And nobody got hurt." She pouted at him, and for a second, I noticed Ed's hand trembling to let her go.

"I love you, Leslie," He finally spoke. "But what you did was wrong, and not true." He breathed. "Love is real. And I know deep down you know that. I just wish you could see that."

I squeezed Frank's hand, lovingly, knowing he was completely right.

Hours later, Edward handed his wife over to the police, crying softly. She wasn't going to jail, but she was under house arrest, and she was to go to counseling every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

It was still hard to believe it was Leslie. It was only a good thing we had heard her in the other room, or we'd have never known. After all, our guess was on the staff, not the staff's spouses.

We headed up to our rooms that night, completely exhausted. But all was good. The case was closed.

We had packed our bags early the next day and stood at the counter, where Ed stood, staring blankly before us. He lipped a thank you to us, and we nodded back.

Bess and Joe walked out to the car, hands intertwined. Bess rested her head gently on Joe's shoulder.

"Well, looks like this vacation is over," Frank said, running his fingers gently through my hair.

I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb against it lightly. "No. _This _vacation has just begun."

* * *

See? Yuck! Well, I'm sorry I had to end it, but I was just getting nowhere both with the mystery and the romantic part of the story between Frank and Nancy, so I tried my best. Please R&R, unless you hated it!

Byes for now! =)


End file.
